


Crowned King

by lostlovelis



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambassador!Seonghwa, Escrito Ao Invés de Dormir, Lua Cheia, M/M, Mafia!Hongjoong, MangWeol!Hongjoong, Muito triste, Pirate!Seonghwa, Prince!Hongjoong, Sol - Freeform, Taeyang!Seonghwa, amor através de vidas, hong prometeu devolver algo, mas no geral é triste, mas não dá pra chorar, reencarnação, se espremer tem fofura, seonghwa não se lembra do passado, será?, soulmate implícito
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/lostlovelis
Summary: A última vez que eles se viram, um era um fugitivo e o outro lhe ofereceu refúgio. Um príncipe e um procurado.Juntos após 750 anos, seus destinos se entrelaçam outra vez, em outra vida.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Crowned King

_KaeSong, Goryeo – 1221 dc._

As roupas eram largas e não havia nada que poderia encobrir os olhos brilhantes do príncipe das encaradas curiosas da tripulação. Ele se sentia exposto e aterrorizado por ser alvo de tanta atenção, até que o braço direito do capitão puxou-o para o seu lado.

-Quem não deveria estar aqui, dê o fora! Vocês têm serviço a fazer, bando de imprestáveis – o príncipe se encolheu em seu lugar, atrás do segundo comandante e observou a tripulação se dissipar, se perdendo em seus afazeres – E você vem comigo – o príncipe não teve tempo para reagir antes de ser puxado para dentro de uma das cabines, onde o capitão se ocupava com mapas e instrumentos que o príncipe nunca havia visto antes.

-Pode sair agora, Geonhak. Muito obrigado – o segundo comandante assentiu, deixando a cabine logo depois – Vossa alteza, espero que não esteja arrependido de sua escolha, porque agora não tem mais volta. Vamos deixar o porto assim que alguns dos nossos voltarem com suprimentos.

-Não me chame de “Alteza”. Meu nome é Wang Mang Weol, e eu não me arrependo da minha escolha – o capitão riu baixo, deixando de lado os papéis para focar no homem à sua frente, um brilho de divertimento em seus olhos.

-Muito bem, Mang Weol. Você será encarregado do inventário e manter nossos suprimentos regulados. Tenho certeza de que deve saber o que fazer – o príncipe apenas assentiu, abaixando a cabeça para o maior em sinal de inferioridade. O capitão arqueou uma sobrancelha e se levantou de seu lugar, caminhando lentamente até o recém-chegado e levantando seu queixo com o indicador – Nesse navio, seu valor não muda. Não abaixe a cabeça para nenhum dos idiotas lá de fora. As únicas pessoas a quem você deve algum respeito são eu, Geonhak e Youngjo, entendido? – Mang Weol assentiu em silêncio, olhar focado no maior – Você pode ser um fugitivo, mas isso não significa que não tenha valor. Lembre-se disso enquanto for parte da minha tripulação – o capitão passou pelo rapaz, pronto para abrir a porta quando uma voz suave alcançou seus ouvidos.

-Senhor, eu posso saber qual é o seu nome? – o homem encarou o príncipe por cima de seu ombro, um sorriso ladino em seus lábios.

-Assim como seu nome significa “Lua Cheia”, o meu também carrega um significado. Meu nome é Hae Taeyang. Eu sou o Sol.

~

Seoul, Coreia do Sul – 2020dc

Ele não queria mais que um abrigo temporário até que conseguisse uma morada fixa, sendo esconder sua identidade a parte mais difícil de sua fuga.

Quando decidiu procurar um esconderijo no subúrbio de Seoul, não pensou que fosse passar tanto apuro, se escondendo da chuva debaixo de um toldo velho enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo tentando se aquecer.

-Hey! Você! – um rapaz mais baixo que o filho do embaixador se aproximou com um guarda-chuvas, os olhos preocupados escaneavam o outro em busca de algum tipo de machucado – O que está fazendo aqui fora nesse tempo? Você é doido? – não houve tempo para responder, o desconhecido logo estava puxando-o pelo braço em direção à um galpão no fim da rua, encobrindo os dois com seu guarda-chuvas – Entre. Se continuar ensopado assim vai pegar uma gripe – o maior apenas assentiu, sem qualquer outra escolha.

-Quem é esse e o que ele está fazendo aqui? – um grupo de três homens se aproximou com olhares curiosos, mas pararam quando o rapaz que acompanhava o democrata ensopado levantou uma das mãos.

-Encostem nele e eu mesmo castro vocês, entendido? – nenhum dos homens se atreveu a se mover novamente, apesar dos murmúrios de irritação – Ótimo. Eu vou falar com o Mingi. Ele é meu convidado, então vocês sabem muito bem o que acontece se eu voltar e ele tiver um arranhão sequer – após a fala, o menor tornou sua atenção para seu convidado novamente, um sorriso sem graça nos lábios – Espere aqui por uns minutos. Vou te trazer roupas secas – e então desapareceu por trás de uma das portas laterais.

Cinco, dez minutos se passaram antes de um dos homens – um cheio de tatuagens e uma cicatriz em sua bochecha esquerda – se aproximar do recém-chegado, que se encolheu em seu lugar, baixando o olhar.

-Toque nele e eu não vou mover um músculo se o Yeosang quiser testar a nova coleção de facas dele em você – era uma voz grave, confiante. Os dois congelaram onde estavam, o rapaz de cabelos de um loiro areia se colocou em frente ao seu subordinado.

-Mingi! – o loiro levantou seu olhar rapidamente, assentindo em direção ao rapaz de cabelos negros que os observava das escadas do segundo piso.

-Vamos, você vem comigo – Mingi pegou o recém chegado pelo antebraço, guiando-o pela escada lateral até a porta da sala onde o rapaz de cabelos negros aparentemente havia entrado – Hyung! – anunciou, já entrando na sala sem nem mesmo bater. O homem de cabelos pretos tinha duas pilhas de papel na mesa à sua esquerda e outra à sua direita, uma tela de computador e um laptop ligados.

-Você não disse que ia levar ele para colocar roupas secas? – foi a primeira coisa que eles ouviram ao entrar na sala – Mingi, ele ainda está pingando da chuva – Mingi, que segurava uma troca de roupas seca, coçou a nuca em um movimento nervoso – Leve ele para se trocar primeiro, depois conversamos – e então ele tornou sua atenção para a papelada novamente, ouvindo seu amigo e o convidado saírem novamente. Não mais que dez minutos depois, os dois estavam de volta. O proprietário da sala indicou para que seu amigo os deixasse sozinhos, e logo havia apenas os dois e o silêncio – Park Seonghwa, estou certo? – o recém-chegado levantou a cabeça em um movimento rápido, lábios levemente partidos e olhos arregalados pela surpresa.

-Como sabe meu nome? – foi o que murmurou, engolindo em seco. O rapaz atrás da mesa fechou um de seus cadernos e indicou para que o outro se sentasse na cadeira à sua frente.

-Você é uma figura pública, Park Seonghwa. O que desperta ainda mais a minha curiosidade. O que você, o filho do embaixador da Coreia do Sul, estava fazendo do subúrbio da capital ensopado até os ossos e sozinho? – Seonghwa ponderou por um segundo, até perceber que não havia nada vantajoso em mentir. O pior que poderia acontecer era ser feito de refém em troca de dinheiro, no pior dos casos acabaria _morto_.

-Eu fugi – sua resposta foi seguida por uma risada sarcástica, o rapaz à sua frente jogou a cabeça para trás para enfatizar sua incredulidade.

-Você quer que eu acredite que o filho perfeito do embaixador _fugiu de casa_? – Seonghwa se sentiu patético, sem se dar conta de que estava tremendo de frio em seu lugar até que a risada parou e uma manta cobriu seus ombros e o fez levantar o rosto – Eu sou posso ser muitas coisas, mas não vou machucar alguém que mal pode se defender em uma briga – esclareceu o moreno, encostando na mesa em frente ao Park e cruzando os braços – Você pode ficar essa noite. Amanhã eu mesmo te levo até uma delegacia – quando o outro descruzou seus braços, Seonghwa foi rápido em segurar um de seus pulsos.

-Não! Por favor, não! Eu vou arrumar algum lugar para ficar e sair daqui, por favor, só me dê alguns dias! – não havia dignidade alguma em suas súplicas, apenas desespero e medo. Um medo que o outro conhecia bem.

Para a surpresa de Seonghwa, o outro homem apenas suspirou e assentiu em sua direção, correndo a mão livre pelos cabelos já bagunçados e pressionando a ponte de seu nariz levemente.

-Muito bem. Se vai ser assim, você não pode ficar aqui – em um movimento, o outro estava livre, tateando seus bolso pelo celular antes de digitar algo. Poucos segundos depois, Mingi estava entrando na sala novamente, uma sobrancelha arqueada e olhar curioso – Leve ele para a minha casa e fique de olho para que nada aconteça. Preciso terminar essa papelada ainda hoje – Seonghwa tinha o olhar baixo, apenas ouvindo a conversa ao seu redor.

-Então você vai finalmente deixar essa porcaria de escritório depois de quase duas semanas e ir pra casa? – o menor franziu o cenho, lançando um olhar de aviso ao melhor amigo antes de voltar sua atenção para Seonghwa.

-Você fala como se não fizesse a mesma coisa e só voltasse para o seu apartamento quando o Jongho te arrasta – comentou, com um riso estrangulado – Seonghwa, você vai com ele. Encontro vocês mais tarde.

Pontualmente três horas depois, Seonghwa e Mingi encararam a porta da frente do apartamento mal-mobiliado se abrir e uma figura de cabelos escuros entrar no lugar enquanto segurava dois sacos de fast-food e uma pesada mochila preta balançava em um de seus ombros.

-Hyung! Eu te disse para deixar o trabalho no escritório! – reclamou Mingi, se levantando do carpete da sala de estar e caminhando até o amigo antes de lhe tomar a mochila.

-Eu não posso deixar inacabado, diferente de certas pessoas que devem implorar pela ajuda do namorado para terminar na última hora – o menor colocou a comida sobre a mesa de centro da sala, indicando para que os dois convidados se servissem antes de se sentar no carpete, inclinando o corpo para encostar na poltrona atrás de si.

-Você é muito certinho, hyung – reclamou Mingi, desembrulhando os lanches e entregando um para Seonghwa, que aceitou a comida timidamente.

Era estranho, como entrar na toca de uma animal desconhecido, e Seonghwa estava apavorado.

~

Seoul, Coreia do Sul – 2028dc

-Mingi! – chamou o Park, franzindo o cenho enquanto caminhava até o rapaz de cabelos agora azuis. Uma taça de champanhe em uma das mãos enquanto vasculhava o salão em busca de um certo rapaz que ainda ocupava suas noites insones.

-Hyung! – sorriu o mais novo, erguendo sua taça em cumprimento. Seonghwa segurou seu braço e o puxou para o canto do salão, soltando um suspiro baixo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Está sozinho? – questionou, mantendo a voz baixa. O Song riu, como se estivesse se divertindo, e sorriu para o Park.

-Está tudo bem, hyung. É parte do nosso trabalho estar aqui, sabia.? Não fazemos só a parte suja do serviço – Seonghwa queria discordar, mas um certo ser de cabelos quase tão brancos quanto a neve apareceu em sua visão periférica, chamando sua atenção.

-Você age como se não soubesse o que fazemos, Seonghwa. Ou pior, como se nunca tivesse sido parte da minha equipe – Seonghwa fechou os olhos por um segundo e respirou fundo, virando seu corpo para o homem de cabelos cor de gelo que mantinha um sorriso terno nos lábios.

-Sinto muito se minha bússola moral ainda é um pouco duvidosa – o sorriso do menor se abriu um pouco mais, o suficiente para mostrar seus caninos e ameaçar fechar seus olhos em duas luas crescentes. Seonghwa sentia tanta falta daquele sorriso, mesmo que agora ele parecesse tão falso quanto sua vontade de ficar na festa em que estavam marcando presença.

-Não deveria ser. Você deixou o lado dos vilões, afinal de contas. Você é quase um herói, senhor embaixador – a leve amargura no tom do menor não passou em branco, mas foi encoberta por uma risada forçada que atraiu pouquíssima atenção dos convidados ao redor.

-Fazem quase dez anos desde que tudo aconteceu – Seonghwa argumentou, cansado; tanto da noite quanto da conversa que parecia começar a caminhar em círculos.

-E cinco desde que você nos deixou para trás, mas quem está contando? – o embaixador engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar para sua taça, que foi colidida com outra igualmente cheia – Ting ting – o moreno não levantou o olhar, sabendo que o outro já havia tomado um belo gole de sua bebida – A equipe sente sua falta. Você não era o mais habilidoso de nós, mas era parte do time, uma parte importante. Não custa nada ligar de vez em quando se não vai nos mandar para a cadeia – Seonghwa quis rir, mas havia um nó em sua garganta. Time? Eles eram praticamente _família_.

-Você sabe que eu precisei sair. Não foi uma escolha voluntária – rebateu, amargo. O outro apenas deu de ombros.

-Não, mas você escolheu nos esquecer como se não fôssemos nada. Isso foi voluntário – e foi esse momento que Hwanwoong, o amigo e secretário pessoal de Seonghwa, escolheu para se aproximar dos dois, curvando-se em repeito antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

-Hyung, Lee JiEun quer falar com você. Ela disse que é importante – o Park apenas assentiu, dispensando o menor com um movimento de mãos antes de caminhar em direção à dita convidada sem uma última palavra ao homem de cabelos brancos e sorriso lunar.

~

KaeSong, Goryeo – 1225 dc.

-O príncipe herdeiro está de volta! – eles ouviam a guarda real gritar. Um anúncio súbito e carregado de boas notícias.

A volta de Wang Mang Weol ao palácio foi cheia de festividades, depois de sua longa absência e tantos rumores infundados sobre sua morte.

O príncipe estava de volta.

-Vossa Alteza não parece tão feliz – brincou Taeyang. Os dois haviam conseguido escapar do palácio, Taeyang agora ostentando o título de salvador do príncipe, aquele que o trouxe de volta para seu lugar de direito.

-Você sabe que eu não estou – reclamou o menor, desviando do galho de uma árvore. Sua parte favorita de todo o palácio sempre fora o bosque que levava à uma floresta, nos fundos. Se caminhassem por mais alguns minutos, logo encontrariam um rio que cortava a região. Na noite de lua cheia, a beleza de Taeyang parecia ainda mais inebriante, e Mang Weol se recusava a ser pego observando o homem que mais de uma vez lhe salvara a vida.

-Mas é o seu lugar. Assim como o meu é com a minha tripulação – argumentou Taeyang, olhar fixo na trilha à sua frente, nunca demonstrando qualquer sinal de cansaço ou fraqueza – Você deve assumir suas responsabilidades, Mang Weol. Eles precisam de você, do rei que você nasceu destinado a ser – assim que alcançaram o rio, Taeyang passou a encarar o reflexo circular na água. A lua em sua magnitude se erguia sobre os céus, refletindo as estrelas nos olhos do jovem rei.

-Eu não queria ser rei – murmurou o menor, a contra-gosto.

-Eu sei – o pirata desviou seu olhar da água, tirando de dentro de sua camisa um punhal ainda em sua bainha. Mang Weol conhecia muito bem aquela arma. A lâmina fria que já lhe havia ameaçado a garganta e salvo sua vida mais vezes do que podia contar – Quero que fique com isso – o príncipe recebeu o presente com as mãos trêmulas, desembainhando a lâmina com cuidado para certificar-se de sua veracidade.

-Taeyang, eu não posso aceitar, é sua – retorquiu, estendendo de volta o punhal. Ao invés da arma, Taeyang agarrou o pulso do menor e o puxou para os seus braços, cobrindo seu corpo totalmente e girando em seu eixo, recebendo o impacto e protegendo o príncipe.

-Me devolva quando nos encontrarmos novamente – murmurou o maior, com olhos pesados. Foi só então que Mang Weol se deu conta da silhueta de uma flecha presa entre as omoplatas do outro e o peso de Taeyang recaindo sobre seus braços conforme este perdia suas forças.

-Eu vou te encontrar. Eu prometo.

~

Seoul, Coreia do Sul – 2028dc

Talvez se Seonghwa não fosse tão teimoso, ele teria tido uma última chance de agradecer, de admitir o que sentia. No entanto, já era tarde demais.

A única pessoa a quem era profundamente afeiçoado agora sangrava em seus braços, um profundo corte na lateral de seu abdômen de um golpe que era originalmente direcionado ao Park .

Seonghwa estava distraído, conversando com um Ministro durante o evento, quando sentiu seu corpo ser puxado e um segundo impacto lhe empurrar alguns passos para trás. O alvoroço começou apenas segundos depois, quando uma das convidadas apontou a mancha vermelha no terno branco do homem que salvara a vida de Seonghwa.

-Hyung! – a voz de Mingi era estrangulada conforme o rapaz se ajoelhava ao lado de seu melhor amigo e fazia pressão no ferimento – Chamem a porcaria de uma ambulância! – Seonghwa permanecia imóvel, segurando o corpo trêmulo do menor contra o seu, sentindo suas mãos se encharcarem com a tinta vermelha conforme os segundos passavam.

-Eu finalmente posso te devolver isso – o rapaz tirou de dentro de seu terno um embrulho em seda, pousando-o sobre o próprio peito. Sem adrenalina correndo em suas veias para anestesiar a dor, sua consciência se perdia rapidamente.

-Você não ouse me deixar sozinho agora! – gritou Seonghwa, balançando o corpo que segurava de forma cuidadosa e desesperada, lágrimas manchando seu rosto sem que percebesse que uma multidão se reunia ao seu redor. Mingi e Hwanwoong tentava lhes ganhar algum espaço, mas os olhos curiosos simplesmente não desistiam.

-Foi um prazer te encontrar novamente, _capitão_.

~

_Cruel, eu diria, o destino de ambos._

_Sempre levitando ao redor um do outro, não demoraria muito até que estivessem de volta, fadados a outro destino trágico em uma troca constante de ameaças e juras nunca cumpridas._

_A punição dos céus era clara: eles nunca viveriam juntos, coexistindo harmoniosamente._

_O filho do Caos e o filho da Paz estavam destinados a amar em um ciclo eterno de beleza e tragédia._


End file.
